Head Shot
by KrisKat
Summary: When Adam doesn't follow the rules on a chip-boost, the consequences could turn deadly for others.
1. Calibration

**I am on some type of roll. Is it whole wheat? Nutrigrain? Is it buttered? I don't know but I must be on one of them. Because who updated A Brothers Trust twice, Good Without Him, Bad With Him, now called At Gun Point once, and started another story, namely this one? Oh, yeah, baby! It may be bad, it might be suckish, but I don't care. Well, actually, I kind of do, so tell me whatcha think! Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

Adam POV

"Never fear. It is I, The Toastmaster!" I summersault past the console and fire my heat vision and the dry piece of bread sticking out of the toaster. The line of fire hits the bread, turning the center and outer edges a carmely brown. Hopping onto a wheeled chair, I push off, and send another stream of lasers to another piece of toast. This time, the edges only turn a slight shade darker, but nothing more. I began to worry. Is something wrong with my bionics? Am I losing my heat vision? Suddenly, Mr. Davenport walks into view, clutching a mountain of papers.

"Mr. Davenport!" I scream. Before he can react, I've sprung off the chair and leaped over to him, tackling him to the floor. Papers go flying, but I don't care. I pin his arms down and glare at him.

"Somethings wrong with my bionics. Did you do it? Are you trying to stop me from conquering the grossness that is dry bread? Huh?" He just looks at me, confused. I raise my hand and slap him. "ANSWER ME!"

"Ouch! Adam, Adam, slow down. What are you talking about? Whats wrong with your bionics?" Mr. Davenport wiggles from underneath me. "And let me go!"

Reluctantly, I get back on my feet, then extend my hand to Mr. Davenport. His left cheek is still bright red from my slap. He walks past me and start pressing buttons on the console, pausing a few seconds to look at me.

"So? What is it?" He glances at me again, and I wait for the reply.

"Well, as I told you all once before, once you get older, you bionics have to be recalibrated. Since its been so long, your heat vision, I guess, isn't as strong as it used to be." I'm confused, and I guess I show it. Mr. Davenport just sighs and tells me to step into my capsule. Obeying, I rush to the left tube and shut the door. Mr. Davenport hits yet another switch, and a bright line shines through my capsule, making me tingle all over. When finally, the light dims, I open the door and step out.

"There. Your heat vision is as good as it may take a while for the intensity to settle, so until I say so, do NOT use it. And whatever you do, don't aim it at anyone. The shock could kill them." I nod, to show my understanding, and he leaves, slipping slightly over the scattered paper. I stand still, clarifying that I am indeed alone. Sneakily, I glance at the slightly browned piece of bread. Aiming at it once again, I set a stream of bright red laser jets at the slice of food, now black and crumbled. I grinned. This was gonna be fun.

**Umm... This came to me in a dream... Tell me what you think by R&R! Don't forget to check out my other stories, and till next time... Bu bu bu bu bye!**


	2. Hit

**What up y'all? I'm back again. Sorry if this update is a little weird, my mom took the laptop and so now I'm updating from my iPod. Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

Adam POV

Creeping upstairs, I scan the room for people. Davenport just left the lab, he couldn't have gone too far. Chase is at the counter, working on some homework as usual. The spine of his textbook reads_ Latin Studies_. Is latin even a class here?

I roll my eyes at him, being an overachiever as usual. With another quick glance around, I check to make sure we are the only two in the room. Coming out from the shadows, I scurry over it the pantry and pry the wooden doors open, searching for the loaves of bread to dominate into toast. Pages rustle behind me, and I tell that I had captured Chases attention.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Asks a bored voice to the back of me. Keeping my eyes glued to the food, I answer Chase.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." That sounds way more guilty than reality. Now I had really aroused his curiosity. Head still in the cupboard, light footfalls end a few feet from where I'm standing. Can't he just mind his business?

"Then why are you breathing on all of our food?" Ignoring my annoying little brother, my eyes land on the thing I was looking for. The bread.

"Adam?" This was really starting to annoy me. Ducking my head out of the pantry, I twist my body around so I'm directed towards Chase. Even though I'm slouching a bit, he still has to look up a little to see my face.

"Well, if you must know, Smallsie," I see his nose crinkle at the old nickname, the one he hated so much, "I will be defeating an army of trained and attacking bread. So if you excuse me, while I make eye toast."

With that, I turn on my heel and strut out of the kitchen, leaving my confused brother behind me, a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

**(Scene change. Time passes. Pigs fly.)**

Cartwheeling to the middle of the lab, I jump up and hit a slice of bread smack dab in the center. Man, bionics were fun! I duck down and army crawl to Leos- excuse me,_ Mission Specialists Dooleys_- desk, and fire again. The force of the newly shot laser made the now-toast disintegrate before my very eyes. Standing completely up, I walk over to the charred toast, the grains spilled out over the million dollar cyber desk. Not wanting to get in trouble, much less explaining how it came to be, I sweep the blacken bread into my hands and toss it into the garbage. Wiping my hands against my shirt, I prepare for another battle.

**(Bread being set up. Didn't want to write it. 5 min. later)**

"Hiiiiiiii!" In mid shot, an annoying high-pitched voice interrupts my concentration. Letting up a low sigh, I turn my attention to the face of Eddie, who I thought was off.

"You were on?" If he was on now, he probably heard Davenport warn me about my Laser Vision. Which, of course, mean I'm gonna get in trouble.

"You are quite acrobatic." I roll my eyes. "Go on, continue, the more damage you cause, the madder Donnie will get! HA!" And with that, he shuts off.

Shaking my head, I look around at the toasters I've perched around the lab. A few still have bread, peeking up behind the metal frames. Well, might as well finish what you started. Starting up my heat vision, I rapid fire at a few of the toasters, frying each slice of bread with every pulse. I'm in the zone! Facing the capsules, I begin again to franticly shootout my lasers, when I hear yet another voice coming from the elevators.

"Hey, Ada- What are you _doing_?" Still rapidly firing out lasers, I turn my head at Chase, eyes wide at the sight and probably smell of burning toast stemming from the entire lab.

I open my mouth to speak, but no word come out. Instead, one last laser lights my eyes red, and fires before I can even process what had happened. With a speed to rival Brees, it flits across the room, stopping only when it hits Chase straight in the head.

He flies back, it seems, in slow motion. I watch as Chases head knocks against the metal wall and falls to the ground, eyes closed and unmoving.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm just really excited for season three! SQUEE! Again, I'm fangirling out, so sorry. I should stop before it gets ugly. R&R! **


	3. Thinking

**Sorry it's been so long. Did you see that part in Sink or Swim when Chase got hit by one of Adams lasers? *wink wink***

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And thanks to MoonlitShadowsoftheHUmanSoul for helping me figure out how to fix my chapter because my Doc Manager was all goofed up. Chapter 3!**

Adam POV

Right after Chase collapsed, I knew this was bad.

"Chase!" My feet crunching over the bits of blacken toast littering the floor, I knelt by Chases side. His eyes were closed, and his face had gone a sickly pale. Putting my hand up to his forehead, I gingerly touch his skin. Burning. I debate if I should call Davenport or not. On one hand, he would be furious for the fact that I ignored his warning of not using by heat vision, and also probably really mad about all the toast spewn all over his precious lab. But on the other hand, I don't know what's happened to Chase, and I don't want him to get hurt... well, more hurt.

Carefully, I raise Chases head and lower it onto my lap. I place my hand onto his small chest; he's breathing, but his breaths are short and shallow. I don't want to think of any potential damage my newly-charged lasers could have caused him. Much less the damage Davenport will do to me after he finds out I used my little brothers head as target practice. I glance down at the small body in my arms. Chases eyes are still closed, his face is still pale, his skin in still cold, in other words, no movement whatsoever. I give him a small shake.

"Hey," I slap Chases cheek a little. "Chase. Wake up. I need to know you're okay, buddy."

Chases head still lies limp in my hands. He still looks hurt, almost dead, and that is definetly be something to concerned about.I let Chase fall to the floor, hearing a dull _thunk_ when him head hit the ground. I bury my face in my hand, peeking out between my fingers at my little brother, motionless, on the cold metal floor. Thoughts swarm in my mind like angry bees, mellowing the sounds around me. A high pitched, girlish yelp startles me from my thinking, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Adam,- Chase, wha... what is going on here?" I advert my eyes from Chase to Leo, his face showing worry and bafflement. His dark brown eyes flit from me to Chase, back and forth, as though staring at the two of our faces would somehow solve the mystery of why there is toast all over the lab and why his slightly older brother is lying unconscious on the floor, me by his side.

"Adam?" Leo questions again. I sigh, getting back on my feet. I guess telling the truth is the best and only option I've got. I hope I just don't sound too crazy.

"Well, it all started this morning, when I was the Toastmaster- you know, using my heat vision to turn bread into toast-," I add, in case he was wondering, "When my lasers started to lose power. After talking with Davenport about it, he recalibrated my chip for some sciencey reasons, and that would make my heat vision extra powerful for a few hours, because it would be dangerous. But after he left-"

"Let me guess." Leo cuts in. "You continued, Chase came down, you accidentally hit Chase with a laser and now he's possibly dead, on the floor." I nod.

"Pretty much, yeah." Leo rolls his eyes, but concern masks his face.

" We need to tell Big D." He starts to make his way into the elevator, but I grab his arm, spinning his around.

"Are you kidding me? Davenport would skin me alive if I hurt Chase. Hello, older brother here!" Leo just crosses his arms and gives me a look.

" We don't know what happened to Chase when you hit him, injuries could be minor, injuries could be major. Whatever the case, Big D needs to know. And he needs to know now."

"I hit my little brother in the head with an ability that I was told not to use, do you really think I'm eager to tell Davenport that his favorite child got hurt because I was messing around?"

Leo seems to consider this, then glances down at Chase, slowly nodding.

"Alright. Big D won't know about this. Now, start cleaning up the lab. I'll check out Chase. But if we get in trouble for this," he adds, "this is all on you."

**Now Leo knows! Sorry the ending kind of sucked, I didn't know how to end it. And sorry about the wait, I had really bad writers block. Until next time, keep leaving your wonderful reviews, ideas, suggestions, and hopes for this story, as always! Bye!**


End file.
